Forcing Stampedes
by FluffyChann
Summary: -Loveless mixture into Inuyasha-   Sucks when your girlfriend is obsessive..  Sucks when your best friend keeps trying to get you to bang every girl that seems fit for you..   Sucks when Life isn't just going right.. you..  Sucks for Inuyasha..  MATURE/LE


**_Information:_**  
This is a sort of Inuyasha/Loveless mixture. And is as well an Inuyasha/Kikyo pairing. If you do not like that pairing- please just bare with it, I need help with my writing and love advice. flames are allowed too. And sometimes keep in mind- i might spell God, Gawd. or say ugh, or random words that do not exist. ^^" Its just...how i write. but nevertheless, enjoy! and please please review! ^^  
IF YOU DO NOT KNOW ABOUT LOVELESS- look it up on YouTube please. ^_^ this is not a yaoi. But is slightly a yuri on the side. and is for MATURE READERS ONLY. there will be lemon later in the story. :) ok. thankyou. byyeeeeee  
-Tera  
**PS!**  
Ju- It's for a friend of mine^-^ so please read, and enjoy.  
Tis is a Inuyasha fanfic- I DO NOT OWN. D: as well- I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS.. and Ju since its Inuyasha fanfic, only Inuyasha names will be here ._. so sorry. :) but still, enjoy. (Ju loves dogs xD)

INCREASING THE KNOWLEDGE..!  
**Stampedes:**  
2. force somebody into doing something: to force somebody to do something before he or she is ready or has properly thought about it

* * *

**Forcing Stampedes**  
-For my friend Ju:)

**Chapter 1**

Its not you...its me?

* * *

He woke up lazily in the morning, weary eyed, white dog ears twitching, and mouth dry. The covers of his bed- tangled in his feet, and aches from moving in his sleep sore everywhere. How great. Another nightmare.

He wiggled out of the covered mess, and fell to the floor grogilly and half blind. "ugghhh...ugh ugh.." Rubbing where he hit his head on the floor he groaned, and rose to his feet, once again tripping. "ohhhhh my gawddd..." He grumbled and clutched the head of his dresser raising up again to his clumsy feet, then looked in his bedroom mirror. His hair was an absolute, MESS! his little triangular dog ears, popped from the sides though nevertheless.

He must of been pretty wasted last night.. He could feel the headache pounding already. Last thing he remembered was dancing with some chick in the spotlights of the club, and then drinking a few shots.. then her smooth legs intertwined with his. Then realization struck. "ahh shit.." He threw his head back suddenly in memory, his palms on the sides of his cheeks, his cheeks slightly red. Not AGAIN. ugh.

He hurriedly tied his white mess of hair into a ponytail, his bangs hanging loose, then grabbed his cell- dressed in tightish jeans and a loose tee on, he sat on his bed, and called his buddy Miroku.

ringgg ring...ring...answer.

"uh.. hello there? Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grumbled. "ugh.. Miroku..?"

Miroku laughed. "did you have fun last night my friend..?"

He innerly died. great. It DID happen. "What the fuck man?" He growled. "I TOLD you I didn't want to touch her..! Did you even get a good whiff out of her? She was drenched in the smell of cigarettes and liquor. She was drunk, and you got me drunk. THEN YOU SEND ME INTO HER ROOM..! I have a girl friend!"

"That you never banged." He added on enthusiastically, then smirked. "It's not like she would have known anyways." He laughed. "I mean man- YOUR 24. And still a VIRGIN!"

"wait." Inuyasha thought a moment. "I'm still...?"

He laughed hard on the other line, kind of snorting-like. "oh my god.. did you actually think id do that to you..? You were about to though- I stopped you at the right time." He reassured him. "plus you still have your ears and tail, no?"

"ah..." Inuyasha seemed quite relieved. "I see... Now I feel stupid."

"Well you out of all people should know, you only lose your ears and tail AFTER having sex." Some men were yelling in the back ground. "ah...I have to go." he mumbled quite upset. "It's still pretty early man.. you should get some sleep."

"Eh... no. I think I'm gonna go visit Kag... thinking..of saying something.."

"at 9am?" He sounded slightly amused, and laughed slightly.

"You'd be surprised.. She gets up early.."

"ah.." he remarked and sighed afterwords. "weeeell... i gotta get going.. so talk to you later. Okay?"

"Yeah.."

And then click.

Time to visit...a slightly obsessive girl.

* * *

Kagome was sleepy... well.. too sleepy. why was she up? She didn't know. She had forgotten the whole reason why. Her little form though- was hanging over some paperwork, laid on her desk, and comfortably in a position and staring at a random dot on her bedroom wall. How very...interesting.

She propped her head up a bit and grumbled, picking a cell from her skirt pocket, and peering at the screen. a text. oh joy. oh wait! It was from INUYASHA! Now, she was excited.

"Hey Kag I'm coming over.  
Be thereeee...in about...5 minutes?  
Yeah. uhhh xoxo?"

She giggled, now very hyper, ran down the stairs to the livnig room and sat down on the couch next to the door, her black tail swaying back and forth and ears twitching wildly. Then she sent back,

"OMG OK! I LOVE YOU!  
Cant WAIT till your over!  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO!"

She figured she might of over-did the x and o's but whatever. Soon she got back,

"ummm..ok."

With a squeal she hopped a bit, then realized she was still in her pajamas. "ohhhh no!.." She wailed, running back to her bedroom to go get properly dressed. She now wore a pink dress. PERRRRFECT.  
quickly she ran back down the stairs in response to the door bell ringing then opened the door quickly, and jumped into his arms. "ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh..! I MISSED YOU! and did i tell you i had a dream about YOU? ohhhh we kids, and and-"

"umm..." Inuyasha kind of looked away scowling. "do you mind letting go?.."

She quickly unclawed herself from him, her tail swaying. "uh um.. sorry baby."

"What..? Now your calling me baby...? How original."

She turned slightly pink, then turned to walk back inside, a frown on her face. "sorry." she spat, sitting down on the love-seat, crossing her smooth shaved legs. "I didnt mean to...make you mad I guess..."

he scowled, and sat beside her. "You seem to be kind of obsessive lately.." He muttered- hoping she didn't hear. "can you just tone it down a bit..?" He looked down at her- to see if she heard. She looked sad now.. her face slightly shaded from her black bangs, and her teeth biting at her lower lip. Kind of depressing..

"i..cant."

He lolled his head back, with a frustrated sigh. "UGGHH.. Then just leave me alone okay..?" This wasnt even what he was planning. He just wanted.. To talk. Not to get into a fight or break up with her.. But thats what it seemed like was happening. She was perfect. So it was stupid. She had long black hair, beautiful blue eyes, a slim perfect body, a cute ribboned tail, and perky ears. and she was older. his type. 28 years old. Why WOULD he dump her? Maybe it was just the obsession she had over him had become overwhelming, and everytime he tried to make love, she pushed him away, although almost every day she would come up to him and say 'I had a dream we had children'. And then besides that, Even if she didnt want kids now to take care of- it was retarded! she was rich..! her maid could take care of them!

And he was the one who lived in a crappy trailer park whom room mated with Miroku- who disrespectfully had sex with a new girl each night. His income was low, his life was low, his bills were HIGH. Annnddd not to mention his girl friend bugged him EVERY minute of the day.

"Are you breaking up with me...?" She had tears in the corners of her sapphire eyes. "C-cause...if you are...I'm.. I'm gonna cry!" She squealed, trying to seem tough slightly.

He REALLLLY hated making a girl cry. Especially her. But now was better than never. "ummm...maybe...uhhh-"

And then lights out, Kagome had thrown an expensive family vase from the love-seats night stand onto his face with a resounding- "YOU JERK!" Maybe she was on her pms.

* * *

Authors Note:

yes...i know...she attacked him... O.O.. I don't like Kagome...you might though...LOL.. so sorry for any bad things said about her...? D:  
Either way, uhm, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If i get 5 reviews, I'll make another longer one! ^-^ kay!.. :D annnnnddd...  
Yeah.

Tera

P.S.  
ANY COMMENTS ARE ACCPETED.. I need help improving...! D: so hate mail, flames, everything accepted!  
Tell me how to improve..! I might take your advice and might not- also I would like help on what should happen next as well.  
Because i just wrote this out of no where...i don't know whats going to happen next.. O.O


End file.
